


Sanders Sides One Shots

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, I will play with your emotions, Kisses, Lamp - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Self-Harm, Some chapters will contain detailed make-out scenes, Some chapters will contain lots of blood gore and violence, Stabbing, Too many feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, and I’ll enjoy every second of it, cuties in love, logicality - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, no full on smut, royality, sometimes no plot, thomas sanders - Freeform, too much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: A collection of Sanders Sides one shots!*Will update this later.





	1. Cookies {Prinxiety}

**Author's Note:**

> This one was my first ever Sanders Sides one shot, so it’s not that great. I don’t particularly enjoy it.  
> That’s not to say I wasn’t writing before this, because I was.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Hey baby!" Patton chirped happily as he skipped his way into the brightly lit kitchen. His boyfriend, Logan, had been baking something, but he refused to tell anyone what it was. Patton, being the curious little puffball that he is, decided that he couldn't take any more of the anticipation. 

Patton gasped in delight as he saw the glass bowl filled with a thick layer of raw chocolate chip cookie dough sitting on the marble countertop. Logan glanced over his shoulder in surprise and quickly spun around in his heel, leaning against the table and trying to hide the scene as best as he could, but it was to no avail. 

"Patton!" He laughed nervously, adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat, attempting to regain his usual serious composure. "It is a pleasure to see you, Patton. What are you doing in here?" 

Patton gave his boyfriend a soft smile. "I wanted to see what you were doing!! I couldn't wait anymore!! The cookies that you already made smell delicious, by the way!!" He exclaimed. 

"Well, my attempts at surprising you all with an immense amount of cookies is all now fruitless." Logan sighed, adjusting himself so that he was standing up straight. 

"Awww... sorry." Patton pouted. 

"Don't worry about it, Pat," Logan smiled gently at the other. "There's still Virgil and Roman. We can surprise them." 

Patton's face instantly lit up. "True! Virgil told me last week that he loves cookies... the more you know!" A blush started to creep onto the intellectual side's cheeks as he watched his boyfriend enthuse over giving their friends a simple treat. 

"Speaking of Roman and Virgil..." Logan raised an eyebrow. "When do you think that they'll finally establish a romantic relationship?" A small smirk crept onto the corner of his lips. 

"They should've like a month ago!! Virgil told me that he had a hardcore crush on Roman like three months ago... and that it had been going on since the 'Fitting In' video that we did last year!" Patton threw his arms up to his sides exasperatedly. 

"Roman had informed me that he has a, as you would put it, 'crush' on Virgil about a week after Virgil had informed you, I believe." Logan adjusted his glasses once more and folded his arms across his chest. 

"Maybe we should help them a bit. Ya know, give them a nudge in the right direction." Patton suggested, shrugging loosely. 

"How do you suppose we do that?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. 

Patton thought for a moment, humming whilst he held his chin in his hand. "Maybe we could get them to fight over the last cookie somehow. And to get the last cookie they have to do a dare or something." He suggested. 

"There's an infinitesimal chance that that will actually happen, Patton." Logan reminded the childlike trait. 

"Oh don't be silly, Lo! We could always plan ahead! Like, when there's only three cookies left, we each take one and leave them to fight over the last one!!" He proudly announced, smiling brightly at his lover. 

Logan laughed wholeheartedly and rolled his eyes. "Alright, love. I'll play your game." 

"Yay! Thank you Lo!" Patton gave Logan a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. The eldest facet stopped in his tracks and twirled around with a confused look plastered on his face. 

"Do you want to stay and help me bake the rest of these cookies?" 

Patton smiled happily and nodded. "Of course!" 

The fatherly trait turned away from his other half and dipped his hand in the batter, rolling up a small ball of dough in his hands. Logan's face broke into a smile for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 

"Patton?" 

Patton hummed in response. 

"You look adorable in that cat hoodie."

He saw his boyfriend's face flush a deep shade of pink after he had said that. 

———————

"Whoa.. what is going on here?" Virgil tilted his head curiously as he strolled into the living room, only to be greeted with a huge plate of fresh assorted cookies. Patton smiled brightly at him. 

"They're cookies! Logan and I baked them!!" Patton announced proudly, wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulders. 

"Well, actually, Patton, I started the baking process. What you see here is not all of the cookies that we have. I wanted to surprise all of you but, Patton ruined that a tiny bit." Logan explained, Virgil nodded in understanding, crossing his arms. 

"So, should we get Roman in here too? I don't want to interrupt his self indulgence time but..." Virgil laughed breathily. The other two gave each other a quick glance and nodded. 

The emo noticed the other two staring at him, as if they were waiting for Virgil to do something. "What?" He spat, furrowing his eyebrows at the other two facets. Patton smiled back at him. 

"Aren't you gonna summon Roman, kiddo?" He asked with a chuckle. "I mean, we kinda need him to be able to give him some cookies." 

"Why can't one of you do it?" Virgil mumbled, avoiding eye contact with either of the two. 

"Awe, are you too scared, Virge?" Patton teased him. "Awww you're blushing! I think that he's too nervous to mess up summoning his crush!! You're adorable." Logan bit his lip to stifle a laugh as he watched Virgil become super flushed. 

"Patton! Shut up!" Virgil blushed more. "Ugh, fine. I'll summon him." He groaned in exasperation. Patton's lips crept up into a mischievous smile.

The anxious trait slowly pulled his hood over his head and a low, guttural grunt escaped his throat before he folded his arms over his chest once more. 

"... ROMAN." He yelled in the loudest voice he could possibly manage in his flustered state. 

"Hello, you've summoned me." The creative facet announced as he appeared in the common room, maintaining his elegant Prince pose. 

"Actually, he did." Patton pointed towards the darkly dressed trait, who was still cowering under his hood. Roman turned to him and raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Is sunshine over here okay?" He asked as he glanced back at the other two, pointing a thumb back at Virgil. 

"Considering I am not very skilled in emotions, why don't you ask him that question, Roman?" Logan suggested, leaning his weight onto his left leg and quickly gesturing towards the nervous trait with his eyes. 

"I'm fine." The emo finally spoke up, his voice almost sounded like it was lined with venom. Roman spun around on his heel, facing Virgil once more. "You don't sound or look fine. You look like a hot mess." 

"I'm just cold, okay Roman?" Virgil quickly threw his hood off of his head exasperatedly and glared at the creative side. The Prince figure raised an eyebrow at him and stared at his friend in disbelief. "Virgil, you do know that it's ninety-five degrees out, right? You must be coating the inside of that hoodie with sweat." 

Truthfully, he was. He had sweat running down his body like ice cream runs down the side of its cone on a hot summer day. However, he didn't want to take it off. He had to play this charade for a bit longer. 

That was going to be tough, though, since the heat was already washing away his white foundation and some pink could probably be seen through the splotchy parts where you could visibly see his skin. That alone was probably causing his body to become even hotter. 

"Well I guess I'm sick then." He finally broke the silence after thinking for a few minutes, pretending to cough after his sentence. 

As much as Patton loves to see his "dark strange son" becoming all flustered because of Roman, he wanted to progress his and Logan's plan forwards. The only way to do that was to change the subject at hand. 

"Anyway Roman, the reason Virgil called you down here is because Logan and I made cookies for the four of us!!" He gestured to the plate of assorted cookies sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "There's more in the kitchen if you want more later, but this is enough for now." 

Roman spun around and smiled when he finally saw the now not-so fresh batch of cookies. "Aw that's so cool! You two are the best." Roman laughed and gave Patton a quick, soft hug. The dad figure saw Virgil's eyes widen in presumably jealousy. 

"How about we watch a movie?" Logan suggested as Roman and Patton pulled away from their embrace. Patton smiled brightly. 

"Sounds great, Lo!"

———

Virgil would be lying if he said that he hadn't fought the urge to scoot closer to Roman and cuddle into him more than five times during their Harry Potter marathon. They were only halfway through the first movie and Virgil couldn't focus on anything but imagining being wrapped up in Roman's warm arms while nuzzling into his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, probably falling asleep in his embrace. He wanted that badly. He needed it badly. 

Meanwhile, Patton and Logan were persistent in giving each other side glances and smirking to each other. They were cuddled up at the opposite side of the couch; Logan leaned against the armrest of the couch with his legs slightly stretched out, and his boyfriend was gently nestled in between his legs. A position they both knew Virgil and Roman craved at that very moment. 

"Lo, grab us both a cookie." Patton whispered as quietly as he could in order to not interrupt the movie. There were only three cookies left; conveniently in the perfect position for their matchmaking plan. 

Logan nodded and carefully leaned over his boyfriend's back, retrieving two of the three remaining cookies and handing one to Patton. 

Virgil sighed and leaned over to the table to grab a cookie, attempting to rid his mind of the fluffy and cute thoughts, all of which involved Roman. However, his hand was greeted by another. His face flushed a bright red as he slowly lifted his head only to be greeted to the handsome Prince's face inches from his. What he didn't know was that Roman was feeling the exact same nervousness as him at that very moment. 

Patton and Logan saw this as their opportunity to finally officially put their plan into action. Logan nudged Patton's shoulder and leaned down to his ear. "Do you have something in mind?" He whispered. 

Patton quickly nodded and raised his hand up to the side of his face. "I've got this." He said confidently, but also with a hint of humour in his voice. Logan trusted his boyfriend and leaned back, watching the plan unfold. 

"You guys should dare each other to do something for the last one!" Patton chimed into the other two facets just staring at each other, both with very flushed faces. "Whoever chickens out or fails the other's dare, loses and whoever wins gets the cookie!!" He smiled happily. He knew that Roman wasn't one to back out of a dare, at least. 

"Sounds tremendous. Virgil?" Roman asked the emo boy in front of him. 

Virgil nodded. "Cool." 

"And I've gotta go do something with Logan. Be right back you guys." Patton hopped off of the couch and grabbed Logan's arm, hauling the book-loving boy and dragging him with him. Once they were far enough into the hallway so that Virgil and Roman couldn't see them, the pair stopped and Patton loosened his grip on Logan's arm and instead intertwined their fingers together. 

"I hope this works." Patton sighed and stared at his feet, playing with the hem of his shirt with his free hand. 

"It's fine, love," Logan ran his fingers over his boyfriend's cheek, gently lifting his head to look at him. "Roman's such a hopeless romantic that he'd jump at any chance to dare Virgil to kiss him. I'm positive that Roman will dare Virgil to do something of that nature." 

Patton grinned softly at his lover and laughed halfheartedly. "Okay, Logan, I believe you. Thank you." He quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. 

Meanwhile, Virgil was slowly building up the confidence to dare Roman to do the one thing he really wanted. 

To kiss him. 

He knew that Roman wasn't one to back out of a dare, so he had high hopes that this would finally be a way to receive what he had been craving. 

That was proving to be rather difficult, though, considering he was the literal embodiment of anxiety. However, he knew that Roman would probably try to dare him to do something stupid like go outside and yell something super embarrassing. He wasn't having any of that. 

Roman opened his mouth to speak, but Virgil quickly shut him up. 

"Princey, just shut up, shut up for a second and let me say something," Virgil demanded, raising his hand up in front of him. "Before you say anything, I have a dare for you." 

Roman opened his mouth to protest but Virgil interrupted him once more. 

"I dare you to kiss me, Princey." 

The sudden surge of confidence surprised both Roman and Virgil himself. Roman didn't expect the typically anxious trait to suddenly blurt out that he dares someone to kiss him. A dark blush crept onto Roman's face, probably darker than Virgil's at the moment. 

"Uh, can I have another dare?" He asked, much to his dismay. 

Virgil's heart dropped but he kept his composure, taking a deep breath. "Nope," he shook his head. "I said it. I dare you to kiss me. Take it or leave it. Either you get the last cookie or don't. Plain and simple." 

As much as Roman wanted to comply, he didn't want to ruin their friendship just because of a simple dare that probably wasn't even thought out. Perhaps this was a side effect of whatever sickness that Virgil has. Or perhaps Virgil isn't actually sick and he's just tired. 

"Virgil, I don't want to ruin our friendship. You're sick, and that's probably why you would ever dare me something like that." Roman bit his lip nervously. 

"I'm not sick," Virgil admitted. "That was just an excuse." 

Roman cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head. "An excuse for what?" 

Virgil couldn't handle the tension anymore. 

"Because maybe I like you and maybe I do want you do kiss me really badly, okay? Maybe I want to date you and maybe I've been too afraid to admit it because all I am is an emo boy who listens to MCR all day and cries over their breakup when Welcome To The Black Parade suddenly comes on!!" He yelled in exasperation. "Maybe I've been too afraid to admit that because you're a Prince, you deserve some wealthy, high end Prince and not a lonely, sad emo boy who wears eyeshadow and isn't nearly as amazing as all of the Princes in the world that exist." He took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead, both glad and upset that he just admitted that all at once. 

The Prince was in shock. He sat speechless, processing all that Virgil had just said. All while Logan had to try and stop Patton from screaming too loudly. 

"Do you... do you mean that?" Roman asked, his voice low and calm. "Like... you aren't tired? You aren't lying to me?" 

"No, Roman, I'm not. And I understand if you hate me after this, it's just—"

He was interrupted by a finger pressed against his lips. He lifted his head to see Roman awfully close to his face. His eyes widened in shock and nervousness. 

"Just shut up and let me kiss you, Virge."

Virgil's face immediately heated up and he flushed a deeper shade of crimson. He smiled weakly and shyly, then nodded his head slowly as he uttered out an almost silent; 

"Okay." 

Roman smiled at Virgil softly and happily as he let his finger slip off of the emo's lips, his bottom lip being dragged along with his finger a little bit and then plopping back into place. The Prince was quick to lean in and replace his finger with his warm, soft lips, indulging in the feeling of Virgil's lips on his, fitting together as if they were two perfectly fitting puzzle pieces. It felt like Roman had received something that he had been craving for his entire life. It felt like heaven on earth. It felt perfect. 

Virgil was quick to return the kiss, wrapping his arms gently around Roman's neck. There was so much passion sparking between the two, and both of them could practically feel the love they possess for each other radiating off of them almost like a fireworks show. 

Once they pulled away, Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist, resting his own forehead on Virgil's faded purple fringe that covered his. A blush crept onto Virgil's checks and made its way down to his neck and collarbone. His face felt like it was going to melt from how hot it was. 

"Wow." Roman laughed breathlessly, breaking the comfortable silence. Virgil giggled and hid his face in Roman's chest, both embarrassed and overjoyed that he and Roman had just done that. He had finally got to kiss the person he'd been crushing on for a year. Not only that, but it was the most passionate kiss he had ever received. 

"Roman?" He finally asked after a few minutes of cuddling each other. 

"Yeah?" Roman replies, quirking an eyebrow at him. 

"Would you... maybe... wanna... you know.... be my.... boyfriend?" His voice was shaky and still blissed out from the kiss. 

He heard Roman laugh wholeheartedly above him as a kissed was placed atop his head. 

"Of course, my Emo Prince." 

Virgil smiled giddily and finally lifted his head up, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He stayed silent, instead gently grabbing the Prince's face and pulling him into another kiss. 

They were suddenly interrupted by a high pitched scream coming from across the room. The two lovers suddenly broke the kiss with wide eyes and shot their heads in the direction of the sudden disturbance. 

"Patton!" Logan scolded his boyfriend, lightly hitting his forearm. "Don't scream like that!" 

Both Virgil and Roman halfheartedly laughed at the childlike trait. 

"You two are adorable!!!" He squealed, bouncing up and down on the spot. Logan just rolled his eyes, but the others could see him trying to fight back a smile or even a laugh. "Our plan worked, Lo!" 

Logan glared at his boyfriend and sighed, placing his head in the palm of his hand. 

"You two PLANNED this?!" Virgil suddenly chimed in. 

"Mhm!" Patton giddily exclaimed. 

"Clever." Was all Roman could say. 

"Come on, Patton. I'm getting tired, let's go to bed. Thomas is very busy tomorrow, so we need optimal sleep and rest." He gently grabbed Patton's hand and started leading him up towards their bedroom. Patton pouted but decided against protesting. 

Roman sighed heavily and looked back at Virgil, who seemed tired himself. Or maybe that was just the eyeshadow. 

Then, he remembered something. 

Roman slyly smirked and brought Virgil's face up to his own, stopping when they were inches apart. 

"By the way..." he reached over to the coffee table. 

"I get the last cookie."


	2. Too Stupid {Logicality}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Patton starts isolating himself, his boyfriend Logan’s health starts to deteriorate alarmingly quickly. When Logan has finally had enough, he decides to take matters into his own hands and begs Patton to just speak with him. Patton ends up breaking down and spilling the truth, all while Logan is right there to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> \- Detailed Make-Out session  
> \- Mentions Of panic attacks  
> \- Mentions Of minor self harm

Nobody knew what had initiated this behaviour from Patton, but lately, the moral trait had been isolating himself in his room for most hours of the day. 

Everybody knew that Patton had a bad habit of hiding and suppressing his feelings and covering them up with bright smiles and sporadic puns and jokes. Hell, even Patton was self-aware of his own distressing actions and coping mechanisms. Despite him trying his very best, you could still see the pain behind his smile, lies and falsehoods. You could see his irises swirl with pain and agony just begging for something to be set free from its confines, but as long as Patton's in control, those confines can't be broken. 

Well, that is until Logan finally gets to him. 

Even before they were a couple, Logan had always, without fail, been the one to make him crack. Make him spill the truth through hoards of sobs and tears, fogging up his glasses and allowing Logan to take care of the aftercare like the nerd always insists. 

But, presumably to just avoid those nasty manipulative coverups altogether, Patton's locking himself in his room to avoid conversation, and to avoid the topic that everyone was most definitely itching to ask. 

The one who couldn't be any more worried, though, was his boyfriend. Ever since Patton stopped socializing and started isolating, Logan had become extremely lonely incredibly quickly. He had even started to experience things he had never before— panic attacks. Of course, Virgil was the best candidate to assist him with his issue, and in those moments he realized how grateful he actually is that Virgil is even an entity in Thomas's mind. An aspect of his personality. 

During Logan's first ever panic attack, Virgil was there from start to finish and was incredibly patient with him, seeing as Virgil is no stranger to the idea of involuntary bursts of superlative anxiety. 

Logan began to develop thoughts of self doubt and his self esteem and confidence skyrocketed in a downwards spiral. He started to worry that Patton didn't love him anymore, and that he just can't stand Logan's ramblings anymore. He started to believe that Patton wanted to break up. 

The intelligent facet had also begun to lose sleep and ultimately became weaker in a short span of time- maybe about a week. It was lonely without Patton to cuddle into and wrap his arms around, and just completely submerge himself in the comfort and warmth that Patton's presence radiated. He found it very difficult to get any sleep without it. He missed the way their legs tangled together and became sore from the position when they woke up in the morning. He missed Patton begging to stay in bed for longer just so that he doesn't need to leave Logan's warmth and comforting arms. 

He even cried- hard. Often, he would cry so hard that his face was flushed with the tint of his own blood and he was choking over his own violent sobs. However, despite all of that hassle, Patton still wasn't aware of Logan's anguish and misery of being stripped of the physical presence of his beloved boyfriend. 

However, today, Logan was changing that. He couldn't handle this psychological torture any longer. He wanted to see his boyfriend again. Wait, no, scratch that, he needed to see his boyfriend again. The lack of Patton was the equivalent to just straight up having half of his body sliced off, and he doesn't mean that metaphorically. He was so fucking in love with this boy that he might as well have half of his body sliced off since it would feel like equivalent situations. 

Presently, the three other sides were silently sitting at the dinner table, picking at the food that Virgil had cooked for them, which had gone cold at this point. That was another thing about Patton isolating himself— dinner was suddenly a lot quieter. And a lot less delicious. 

Patton was the best cook out of all of them, there was no doubt about that. Logan was next in line since he had been dating Patton long enough for Patton to teach the nerd how to cook and share all of his tricks that led to cooking an exquisite meal. However, Virgil knew that Logan definitely hadn't been in the mood to be cooking anything, so the Emo had been offering to cook dinner every night instead. 

But today, Logan refused to eat more than a few bites of the food. He was just sat there with his head resting on the palm of his hand, twirling the fork that was held delicately between his fingertips through his mashed potatoes. He also refused to make any sort of eye contact with the other two sides. 

"Logan?" Roman's gentle voice garnered the attention of Logan, who made a noise of acknowledgement in response. "You haven't eaten much today. You've only taken three bites of your food. Are you okay?" He bit his lip gingerly, displaying heavy concern for his friend. 

Logan's gaze remained directed towards his nearly full plate of food, instead merely letting a somber sigh escape from his lips. 

"I'm just... not hungry." Was all that Logan decided to utter out, continuing to aimlessly twirl his fork around in his plate of food. He could faintly hear Virgil and Roman shuffling around and whispering in front of him, but he involuntarily tuned them out, his mind obviously solely focused on Patton, and Patton only. 

"Logan," Virgil's voice was a lot more calm and soothing than Roman's was. Despite that, Logan still flinched away from his friend's hand reaching out in an attempt to comfort him.  Instead, he heard a heavy, disappointed sigh from Virgil. "You're gonna have to speak with him eventually." 

"He can't ignore you forever." Roman added. 

That's what did it for Logan. 

"Don't you fucking think that I've been trying to contact him, Virgil?!" Logan snapped, aggressively slamming the fist that held his fork down on the table. "I've been texting him, calling him, and even attempting to fruitlessly verbally talk to him! But guess what? He's refusing to talk to me! He hasn't let me in his room, and he doesn't even view my messages!" His face and eyes began to dust a deep shade of crimson, and hot, salty, almost painful tears soaked the corners of his eyes. 

"I've been losing so much fucking sleep because he wants nothing to do with me! I've even been losing weight for God's sake! Do you really think that I'd sit here and let myself slowly deteriorate and NOT attempt the one thing I know will definitely stop it?!" Logan allowed the fork to slip out of his fingers as the tears streaked their way out of his bloodshot eyes and down his flushed and figuratively blistering cheeks. 

He could vaguely spot Virgil and Roman's matching shocked expressions through the glossy and blurry film sitting in front of his pupils. 

Instead of lashing out further, Logan took a deep breath and slid his sweat slicked palms up his cheeks and underneath his glasses, firmly rubbing the salty droplets off of his cheeks and out of his eyes, which proved to be impossible, considering his physical state at that point in time.

I apologize," he started, straying his hands away from his face, allowing his glasses to fall back into place. "I apologize for lashing out like that. You most certainly did not deserve that, Virgil. Neither did you, Roman. I am just sensitive and irritable at this present moment. Patton isolating himself has taken a much larger toll on my mental state than I could've ever anticipated." He sighed heavily, grimacing at the searing pain that shot through his chest as he did so. 

"You are forgiven, Logan," Virgil once again tried to reach his arm out to softly grasp Logan's bicep, and to his surprise, Logan let him. "For your sake, Logan, go talk to him. Do anything you have to to get him to say just one word to you. And remember, Roman and I are always here to talk, and always have your back." Virgil smiled sweetly. "You got this, buddy." 

Logan reciprocated Virgil's smile and nodded slowly, sniffling and wiping underneath his eyes with his exposed wrist. He then followed it up with a haste nod. 

"Thank you, Virgil. I appreciate your help. You are wonderful." 

"Logan! You know I'm not good with compliments!" Virgil snickered. 

Logan rolled his eyes. "Right. Pardon me, for I have forgotten." Virgil knew that the nerd was only joking, and held his own smile. 

"Go get him, Logan." Virgil gave Logan a swift pat on the shoulder before he slipped back into his own seat beside Roman. 

"I will return soon," Logan stated simply, rising up from his seat in the process. "Hopefully with Patton." 

With that, Logan began his venture to Patton's room, where the moral facet had been isolating himself for weeks on end. His heart thumped in his chest with every step he took, and his blood ran hot through his veins; he almost felt like his vessels were on fire. 

His heart seemed to figuratively leap out of his chest when he finally approached Patton's baby blue painted door. Tears threatened to slip from his eyes once more as he ran a finger over the decor near the top of the wooden surface. 

Patton had plastered various photos of him and Logan on the front of his door, displaying their enamoured and utterly passionate and adorable relationship. They had had so much adoration for each other, it was almost sickening. But, a good sickening nevertheless. 

Alongside the photos was an engraving on the door itself that read "Patton + Logan = <3". 

Logan was grateful (and, admittedly gets a little emotional) that Patton was even willing to carve his own door just so that it was displayed that they are in fact, inseparable. Nothing could break their bond, not even an emotional breakdown from either party. 

With that thought in mind, Logan took one final deep inhale through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth, before wrapping his nimble fingers into a weak fist, gently knocking on the door a few times. 

When there was no response, he tried again. 

The silence continued. 

Logan exhaled unsteadily, his bottom lip quivering. 

"Patton?" 

His voice was weak and cracked with the sound of his words. 

"It's L-Logan." 

Tears. More tears. 

But this time, they were candidly heartbroken tears that streamed down his cheeks, covering up the previous tracks of his frustrated tears. 

"Please. Patton, please. We need to speak. I know for a fact that this has not been benefitting either of us. Please just open the door and let me in." Logan let a sob escape his quivering lips as he rested his forehead against the wood, beside the hand that was still tracing patterns over the various decorations on his boyfriend's bedroom door.

His mind was so fogged with negative emotions and energy that he didn't tune into the shuffling around inside of Patton's room— he was only broken out of his turmoil when he heard fiddling with the doorknob. 

And, oh god, Logan could've collapsed right there and then. 

Logan smiled weakly as Patton opened the door— allowing Logan to finally see him after weeks of confinement. It felt like a very emotionally driven Christmas morning. 

Logan silently gasped as he took in Patton's very dishevelled appearance. The moral facet's eyes were dusted a deep shade of red and were drastically bloodshot— presumably from weeks of crying, just like Logan had been doing. Patton had also lost a few pounds and was alarmingly pale, and his hair looked like it hadn't been tended to in weeks. 

"What do you need?" Patton finally spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two. Logan could've weeped at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. 

"I... I need to talk to you, Patton. You've been hiding in isolation for weeks now and it's most definitely not healthy for you. May I please come in?" 

Logan watched as Patton stood and pondered for a few minutes before he sighed and nodded, gingerly stepping to the side and inviting Logan into his very messy room. 

Logan happily accepted the invitation and sauntered into his boyfriend's room, his eyes wandering over the destroyed piles of god knows what carelessly thrown around Patton's room. Patton was always known to keep his room nice and clean and tidy, so seeing it dirty and muddled like this was really a shocker to Logan. 

"So," Patton announced as he closed the door behind them. "What is so important that you need to tell me?" He sighed and crossed his arms, staring at Logan expectedly. Logan could almost mistake his glare for one of annoyance. 

Logan exhaled breathily and dropped himself onto the edge of Patton's bed, his legs swinging ever so slightly as he did so. 

"Why have you been isolating yourself?" 

Logan watched as Patton's breath hitched and his eyes widened out of presumably fear or guilt. Or an unholy mixture of both. 

"I-um... that doesn't concern you, Logan." Patton replied blankly, not moving an inch closer. 

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes, it does, Patton. You're my boyfriend, and I'm just trying to show concern for my boyfriend. Why won't you just tell me why you've been hiding in confinement for the past three weeks?" 

Patton sighed in irritation and hung his head low so that he was staring at the floor, tracing patterns in the floor with his bare toes. 

"I've been dejected." 

Logan's pupils dilated in even more worry than he was before. 

"Can you please talk to me about it, sweetheart?" 

Patton sighed once more and nodded, dragging himself over to stand in front of his boyfriend. Logan then used two of his fingers to lift Patton's chin up and used the other to softly grab his hip, pulling him to sit in Logan's lap and prompt him to wrap his arms around the nerd's neck, with his thighs on either side of Logan's. 

Patton refused to meet Logan's gaze as he played with some hairs on the back of Logan's neck. However, he did choose to speak at the very least, which was a relief to Logan. 

"Logan, I'm too stupid for you. I feel like I'm too stupid and naive for you to love or date me. I don't want that for you. You deserve someone who's at least half as smart as you. I-I'm not even close to... y-your i-intelligence levels..." Patton sniffled and his voice got weaker as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to restrain the tears from slipping out of his eyes. 

"Patton, you could never be too stupid for me," Logan replied gently as he ran his fingers soothingly through the faded and tangled purple strands on Patton's head. "What makes you think so negatively of yourself, love?" 

"Because!" Patton wailed, whipping his head up to sombrely meet Logan's gaze, his eyes extremely bloodshot. "I'm so childish and emotional... and in turn I'm extremely unintelligent! I hurt you and Virgil and Roman with my depressing and upsetting outbursts whenever I'm uncontrollably emotional because of something that happened to Thomas... I'm failing Thomas, Logan! Thomas! Our host! I'm failing him!" Patton accepted defeat and allowed the tears to free flow down his dusted, inflamed cheeks. "And I can't do anything right! Remember that ornament that was really important to Virgil, and I dropped it and broke it? That was idiotic of me! All because I was trying to move it out of the way so I could clean his dresser for him while he was sick... god, Logan! Can't you see?? Can't you see how fucking stupid I am?!?" Patton was interrupted with a choke from weeping and crying to hard. 

Logan rubbed calming circles into Patton's back as he processed the information that was thrown at him like an out of control baseball. He encouraged Patton to drop his head down to his shoulder so he could let all of his feelings out into Logan's shirt, something Logan knew always worked for Patton. 

Patton quickly obliged, burying his face in the junction between Logan's neck and shoulder, moistening Logan's black polo. Logan didn't really care, though, if it meant helping the love of his life feel better. 

"Patton, Patton it's okay, it's okay." Logan repeated, placing kisses to Patton's temple every so often. "It's okay to cry. I'm right here, darling." Logan bit his lip to suppress his own lament. Right now, this was exclusively focused on Patton. 

Patton's grief continued to violently show itself for a while longer— with Logan there for every step of the way, comforting his little angel— before he suddenly halted his actions, taking a few more deep breaths before pushing himself up to focus on Logan's features once more, wiping away the leftover tears with his arm, which was interjected by Logan, who instead wiped the tears off of Patton's face with his thumbs. Patton giggled quietly at the action, which made Logan's heart flutter. 

"Thanks, Lo." Patton smiled contently, for the first time in weeks. Logan mimicked the smile, feeling an ease in his chest, which was hastily replaced with a sense of peace and comfort. He hadn't realized how much he actually missed Patton until he had him back in his arms again, warming up his entire being with his presence. It felt as though Logan had just been blessed with sunshine for the first time in forever. 

The logical trait brushed a strand of hair out of Patton's face and leaned in to peck his forehead. 

"No need to thank me, Pat. I'd do anything for my amazing, lovely, incredible, beautiful, exquisite boyfriend." Logan's smile remained painted across his features, shining brightly and unquestionably lovingly at his lover. 

"Got any more adjectives, Lo?" Patton chuckled as a blush dusted his plump and freckled cheeks. 

"Pulchritudinous?" Logan suggested. 

"Okay, now you're just trying to show off." Patton booped Logan's nose playfully, giggling when Logan scrunched up his nose in response. 

"Maybe I am," Logan boasted. "But seriously, Patton, what was the event that initiated this whole ordeal?" 

Patton looked shocked for a second before sighing and staring down at his and Logan's legs. 

"Remember when I got lost in Roman's imagination realm because I wanted to find some puppies to play with, and I accidentally told you the wrong location when you asked me where I was and you almost got killed?" Patton explained, observing as Logan nodded at the end of his statement. 

"Yes, I vividly remember that day. I spent the next three hours making sure that you were safe and uninjured, even after you had been insisting that you should be taking care of me since I was the one who was almost killed." Patton nodded, acknowledging that Logan was indeed correct. 

"Yeah, but in those moments I started to realize that... maybe I'm stupider than I think I am. Maybe I'm too stupid to be dating you. Maybe you're just pitying me and actually hate me because of how unintelligent I am. I just... I didn't want to put you through that anymore... so I just locked myself in my room so that none of you had to see me..." the moral trait chewed on his lower lip and sniffled sadly, reliving the memories. 

"I started an endless cycle of self worth issues. I had an extremely negative view on myself. Instead of eating with you guys, I conjured up food for myself. Although it usually was cold and bland, it was still something. I stopped caring for myself. I took showers about once a week. Even then, they weren't very effective showers. But I at least wanted to stop feeling so useless for this world." 

He paused, as if to ponder if he should reveal what he was going to say next. 

"And... and then..." painful tears threatened to spill again as Patton examined his wrist. 

"And then I did this..." he lifted his wrist up to Logan's line of sight to expose the faint lines on his wrist. 

Logan gasped in distress and worry, carefully cradling Patton's arm in his hand. "Is this what I think it is, Patton?"

Patton nodded. 

"Don't be too alarmed though, Logan... it was only my nails. I started scratching my wrists up really roughly with my nails. They didn't bleed that much, but it was enough to leave really faint scars." 

"Patton," Logan cupped his own hand over Patton's. "Any amount of self harm should be cared for. It doesn't matter how small or how insignificant you think that method may be, it still deserves to be tended to and cared for." 

Patton said nothing, instead he opted for a more physical response. He wriggled his arm free and threw his arms around Logan once more, this time burying his head in Logan's chest. 

"I-I'm so sorry, Lo! I... I didn't mean for this to happen... I.... please don't hate me... I love you so much, Logan... please..." He pleaded and whimpered. 

"Hey, hey, Patton," Logan shushed and lifted his boyfriend up off of his chest to look at him once again. "I love you too. So much. I wouldn't trade you for the world. You are intelligent. Don't let anything discourage you from that. You are a wonderful, creative, ambitious, compassionate, witty, talented, and just an all around ray of sunshine. You are stunning, Patton, and I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled adoringly and lovingly at his little treasure. 

Patton began to cry again for what felt like the hundredth time that month, except this time, they were happy tears. Tears of absolute love and admiration for Logan. In that moment, he had realized just how much he needs Logan. Just how much Logan means to him. Love and amour clouded Patton's mind and forced him to smile lustrously at Logan, to which Logan reciprocated. 

"I love you so much, Logan. I never want to lose you."

"I love you more than life itself, Patton. Do you want me to prove how much I love you, and possibly make it up to you after weeks of confinement?" 

Patton nodded. "Please." 

Logan gently smiled at Patton one last time before he leaned in and connected their lips in a deep kiss, to which Patton instantly reciprocated. They both sighed in contentment as their lips danced together like they were made for each other; they smiled into the kiss simply tasting each other's lips and loving the feeling that had been stripped of them for so many days on end. 

Without breaking the kiss, Logan flipped them over on the bed so that Patton was underneath him, and Logan was straddling Patton's hips. Logan cupped Patton's cheeks in the palms of his hands as he deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the side to get a better angle. 

Patton moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him closer, making it so that Logan was almost laying on top of Patton, providing him with a comforting warmth that could strictly be described as Logan. No one else could radiate as much comfort and safety as Logan did. 

Logan's hand slid from Patton's face to his hips, holding him in place as he began to nibble and lightly suck at Patton's lower lip, earning a gasp from said side. Logan took the opportunity to heighten and intensify the kiss by slipping his tongue swiftly into Patton's mouth, groaning happily at the feeling and taste of Patton. Patton was no different; he was cherishing in the sheer feeling of Logan's weight on top of him and his tongue exploring every crevice of his mouth. It was heavenly— a feeling Patton hoped to never escape from. 

To Patton, it was better than puppies themselves. 

Patton was sighing and moaning quietly into Logan's mouth, to which Logan relished in. Patton gripped onto whatever he could- which more often than not was the fabric of Logan's top on his back- as the heated kiss sent pleasured sparks throughout his body. He gripped harder if a movement felt particularly wonderful. 

Patton's hands moved from Logan's back to gripping his hair as Logan switched from simply holding onto Patton's waist, to massaging them and pressing them with the pads of his thumbs, occasionally running his hands underneath Patton's shirt and up his stomach in appreciation. Patton shivered at the bare contact. 

"God, I've missed you so much." The Nerd panted as he ended the kiss abruptly, instead opting to lower his head to Patton's neck and scatter kisses and love bites there, causing Patton to gasp and sigh at the bliss that tingled throughout him each time Logan's lips or teeth made contact with his sensitive skin. 

Logan made a few bite marks on Patton's skin- including ones on his sweet spot that sent Patton reeling- that were low enough for his normal polo shirt to cover, but they both knew that they are most definitely there and prominent on the emotional side's neck. 

Before Logan pulled away completely, he leaned up to Patton's ear, nibbling on the lobe a bit before whispering a sweet; 

"You mean to much to me, Patton. I love you so incredibly much, my angel." 

Patton smiled warmly and fondly as Logan detached himself from Patton's neck, staring down at his lover, dumbfounded and dazed at how lucky he was to have Patton as his own. Patton was like a star in Logan's life— he shone brightly with every step he took, every movement he made, with every word he spoke, with every breath he took— he was absolutely perfect in Logan's eyes. Even his natural flaws were beautiful. There wasn't anything about Patton that Logan didn't love. 

Logan eventually broke the silence of them simply staring into each other's eyes and admiring each other's unadulterated beauty. 

"I'm going to take such good care of you, love. I'm gonna run us a nice, warm bath and get you cleaned up and into some warm pyjamas. Then we can cuddle for a bit, or, if you want, we can go downstairs and I'll cook you something lovely. Maybe you can catch up with Virgil and Roman as you eat," Logan ran a hand down Patton's cheek and down the side of his abdomen. "Or, if you want to, we can watch a movie after you eat. And, most importantly, we can fall asleep in each other's arms." 

Patton's smile could've broken his face if that were humanly possible. 

"I'd love that, Lo."


	3. A Bloody Surprise {Moxiety}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pattom catches Virgil watching a horror movie, and Virgil's shocked to learn that Patton actually loves horror movies. He’s even more surprised when Patton asks to join him in watching these movies.

Virgil sat comfortably on his bed with his knees hugged tightly across his chest, watching one of his favourite horror movies— The 2018 remake of "Halloween"— on his wall-mounted TV. He had locked locked his door (or so he thought) and the volume was on just the perfect setting so that no one outside could hear the screams through his door. 

He had his hood pulled over his head so that his purple fringe hung over his eyes, just barely allowing him to see. He had gotten so invested in the movie that he didn't even hear Patton calling out to him from the other side of the door, knocking softly. 

"Kiddo? Are you alright in there?" 

No response. 

Patton sighed. "Virgil?" 

Nothing. 

Patton furrowed his eyebrows in concern and placed his hand over the cold doorknob, testing to see if it was unlocked by slowly twisting it. Sure enough, the door opened with a quick and quiet clicking noise.

Patton gently pushed opened the door to ensure that he didn't disturb Virgil should he be sleeping, and cringed slightly at the squeaky noise that the door produced. He sighed of relief when he saw Virgil sat curled up in a ball (very adorably might he add) watching.. something. 

Virgil heard the sigh and suddenly jumped in surprise, swinging his head over to be greeted with Patton's soft expression staring right back at him. Virgil gasped and speedily, almost like lighting, scattered for the remote control. His hood flew off of his head as he swiftly swept up the remote into his hand pausing it right in the middle of a woman screaming as she watched someone get murdered. 

"Hey Pat." Virgil greeted nonchalantly and took a few deep breaths; the sudden scrambling of him trying to pause the movie had knocked the wind out of him. He usually doesn't do the slightest bit of exercise so the sudden jolt of energy really tired him out. 

Patton quirked an eyebrow at Virgil, and Virgil was vaguely aware of what was probably going through the moral facet's mind at that very moment. 

"What are you watching, Virge?" Patton asked as he turned to look up at the TV, and when he did, Virgil heard him gasp in delight. 

Virgil's face contorted into one of confusion. He watched as Patton turned his head back to him with a pleasured smile painted across his features. 

"I love this movie!!" Patton squealed. Virgil fell even more confused and narrowed his eyes, obviously very puzzled by the whole situation. 

"I—but you— wha— huh?" The anxious trait struggled to form words. 

"Can I join you?!" Patton asked excitedly. "Halloween is one of my favourite movies! Same with Logan! Sometimes I'm able to convince Logan to order us some pizza and sit down and watch this very movie with me! Heck if I would've known that you like it too I would've asked you to join sometimes, Virge!" Patton's enthusiastic smile never ceased. 

Virgil simply sat and stared at Patton for a few minutes just trying to process what he had said. Once he finally regained his senses, he shook his head in disbelief. "But... how? You're Thomas' morality... and you know what's right and wrong... shouldn't you be saying that horror movies are wrong 'cause they'll give you nightmares?" 

Patton giggled wholeheartedly and shook his head softly. "Now you're confusing me with Logan, kiddo."

"But you're the childlike one and... and probably the only one out of all of us who's innocent, what? I thought that you wouldn't watch horror movies since they'll give you nightmares?" 

Patton sighed and strolled over to where Virgil sat on the bed, standing on the wooden floor beside him. "Look, Virgil, I know that Roman and Logan are always saying 'oh don't watch horror movies around Patton, they'll give him nightmares!' but seriously, I can take it. I'm not as 'innocent' or 'childlike' as you guys may think," he paused for a breath, watching as Virgil nodded along, "Now... can I join you?" He smiled with a hint of slyness. 

Virgil laughed and shook his head, smiling fondly at him. "Of course, ya big sap." Virgil reached his arms out and Patton did the same, wrapping his arms around Virgil before pulling back and climbing into bed as well, instantly cuddling up to Virgil's side. 

Virgil smiled lovingly at the man at his side and went to go reach for the remote, when he suddenly remembered something alarming. 

His eyes widened in fear and quickly whipped his head around to face Patton once again. "Wait, Patton, you can't stay!" 

Patton raised an eyebrow and craned his neck to look back at the emo boy. "Why not?" 

"Because!" Virgil exclaimed, gesturing to his and Patton's eyes. "You'll become corrupted and get that black stuff under your eyes! I don't want you to get hurt, Patton!" 

Patton only then remembered what Virgil was talking about. 

"Ohhhh... that," He chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Virge. Logan made a medicine that will prevent that from happening. It lasts for around six hours after you take some, and I only took some around an hour ago, so I should be fine. As long as I don't stay in here for more than five hours, I should be good. I trust Logan." He smiled brightly. 

Virgil sighed of relief. "Oh thank god. I'll have to thank Logan in the morning." 

After that bit of reaffirmation, Virgil grabbed the remote and started the movie over from the beginning, cuddling closer to Patton and wrapping his arm around his waist, letting Patton practically fuse with him with how close he was snuggling up to Virgil. 

Patton ended up sleeping in Virgil's room that night, both of them forgetting about the effects of being in there for too long once Logan's medicine wore off. 

Patton woke Virgil up by stirring and shaking violently in his sleep, gripping onto Virgil tightly, digging his nails into the skin of Virgil's neck and shoulder. Virgil had to quickly wake up Patton and escort Patton back to his room by carrying him. The poor thing couldn't even walk without shaking and falling to the ground. 

Virgil made sure to comfort Patton in the moral facet's room for a few minutes until he was sure he was alright and that the black under his eyes had faded away, and then left before he had a panic attack because of the side effects of going Patton's room. 

It might've been a bit hectic in the later hours, but it was so worth it.


	4. The List Of Things I Love About You {Prinxiety}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil comes across a video that Roman recorded from him way back when, and when’s Roman joins him in the commons room, he can’t helo but list off the substantial amount of reasons why he absolutely adores Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written fluff in a while. This one was fun to write! 
> 
> Warnings: None

Virgil and Roman had been in a romantic relationship for quite a while now. Their inevitable confessions to each other all happened because Patton just couldn't take the tension between them anymore, and set up an elaborate plan to get them together. Logan had watched along in the sidelines, but he would be lying if he claimed that his lips didn't twitch with a small smile every now and again at Patton's attempts. 

Coincidentally, Patton's plans had also led to himself and Logan getting together as well. Logan admittedly found Patton way too adorable while trying to get Roman and Virgil to go on one gosh darn date, so, instead of hiding his feelings (which is highly illogical, he points out), he admitted them with all the nervousness of a person in an ocean when they don't know how to swim, and a shark is rapidly swimming towards them. 

Patton and Logan's relationship aside, Roman doesn't hesitate to make it known that Virgil is his boyfriend. That Virgil is only Roman's to love and hold dearly. Only his to kiss and cuddle until they fall asleep with their legs tangled together and comforting bodies pressed comfortably against each other. 

Only his.

And he is Virgil's. 

Nothing could break their inseparable bond. 

Virgil was used to consistent, over the top compliments and praises shot out of Roman's mouth daily, but today... what happened today just broke the scale for admittedly precious adoration for his very own Dark Prince. The second- wait, no, scratch that, the most handsome Prince in the entire world. 

Virgil was casually lounging in the common room with his feet crossed and strewn across the armrest of the couch, using his thumb to scroll through the photos on his phone. More specifically, the photos of him and Roman. He frequently giggled and blushed salmon pink at the utterly charming and adorable man that was his boyfriend. 

Among the photos, Virgil observed, were mostly ones of him and Roman together, but he occasionally came across one where Roman has stolen his phone and taken some selfies with it, as well as some random videos. 

Some of the photos that he came across were some of them kissing and hugging dearly. There was one he found that was taken when the moon was bright and painted the sky with lustrous light as the stars twinkled above them while they kissed passionately and lovingly under the moonlight. Their legs were seen crossed as their bodies twisted so that they could lock lips, and their hands were connected in the shape of a heart. 

A large smile filled Virgil's features as his eyes scanned over the picture longingly. He remembers that day vividly. It was their second anniversary and Roman had planned the most extravagant day for them. It started out with bacon and pancakes with whipped topping for breakfast, followed by a magical walk through an enchanted forest, and ended with Roman and Virgil stargazing on top of a hill while Roman smothered his boyfriend in gifts and kisses. Roman really was something. It's not like Virgil was complaining, though. 

As Virgil continued to aimlessly scroll through his phone, he came across a video that left him puzzled. The thumbnail didn't look even remotely familiar, and he was stuck wondering where it had come from. He quirked an eyebrow inquisitively at it and clicked play. 

The video was fairly old; Virgil concluded that it was made around the same time "Fitting In" was initially posted or just shortly after, and upon seeing Roman's fresh appearance on the screen, he would say that his hypothesis was correct. 

"Hey, Virgil, I know it's kinda sly of me to steal your phone like this while you're out hanging with Patton and Logan's out helping Thomas think up more video ideas, but I feel like this is the only way to get this out without puking," The Prince started, chuckling after his sarcastic remark. "Maybe this video won't even reach you. Maybe you'll never watch this video. Hopefully by the time you actually watch this, if you ever do, I would've said this to you. Maybe even a million times. Uh, anyway," Roman shook his head. "I'm stalling! Uh anyway... um... Virgil... we've been dating for a few months now, and I feel like I'm ready and certain to say this. Virgil, my dear, dark storm, I...," He paused and took a deep breath. "I love you! I love you so much... so so so so much... and I don't know if it's too early to say 'I love you' or not but I love you, damn it! You've made me so happy... and... I hope that these few months will turn into years...," a cute, timid smile appeared on Roman's face, his freckles sparkling. "I love you." 

Tears began to swell up in the corners of Virgil's eyes as the video came to a stop. A hand found its way over Virgil's smiling mouth as the hot tears streamed their way down his flushed cheeks, leaving wet, shiny streaks in their wake as Virgil adored his delightful and precious boyfriend. Black makeup found their way to his cheeks as well and soaked into his pale flesh, turning him into a physical mess. Curse his boyfriend for being so amazingly breathtaking. 

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Virgil's neck and shoulders from behind. "What are you watching, my love?" 

Instead of replying, Virgil clicked his phone off, throwing it carelessly onto the couch cousins before quickly springing up and leaping over the armrest behind his back and clinging onto Roman like his life depended on it. Roman gasped in surprise and hastily slung his arm underneath Virgil's thighs, holding his boyfriend off of the ground as said boyfriend buried his head in Roman's neck. 

"What made you so affectionate?" Roman joked as he placed a tender kiss to Virgil's temple. 

"I came across your video," Virgil voice was muffled. 

"What video?" Roman asked curiously. 

The Emo boy then lifted his head up to face Roman fully, their faces just inches apart. "The one you made a few years ago when you stole my phone. The one you recorded a little after 'Fitting In' was posted. Remember that?" Virgil's small smile caused a blossom of pink in Roman's cheeks. 

"I do," Roman nodded. "I do now. I was so nervous to tell you that I loved you," He laughed awkwardly. 

Virgil giggled and booped Roman's nose gently. "You're a sap." 

"But your sap, right?" 

Virgil's smile widened. "Right." 

"You know," Roman leaned in closer, their lips ghosting each other. "I could make an endless list of things that I love about you." 

This time, it was Virgil's turn to blush. "I dare you." 

Roman then placed a loving kiss to Virgil's soft lips. "Watch me." 

"It's more like listening," The anxious facet smirked softly. 

The Prince rolled his eyes and placed another kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "You know what I meant, dear." 

Before Virgil could quip anything else, Roman switched his boyfriend's position in his arms so that he was now being held bridal style. "Alright, now where do I start?" 

"Probably at the beginning." 

Ronan adjusted Virgil's position before starting his positively beautiful rant. "Well, first of all, you're beautiful. Although we're all facets of Thomas and look similar, all of us have distinguishing features that make us unique, and you, Virgil, are the most exquisite out of all of us. I think it's adorable how you're considerably shorter than me, and that gives me the chance to pick you up and carry you around whenever I please, and your eyes are marvellous as well. The way they twinkle in the moonlight, the way they shine when you receive a compliment. You are utterly stunning, Virgil," Roman watched as Virgil's face fell more and more consumed with a salmon tint blossoming all over his face and travelling down to his neck and collarbones. 

"Secondly, you are so creative and talented. You all say that I'm the creative one but I disagree. You, Virgil, are the most creative person I've ever seen. And your talents are a beacon of your personality. Your drawing and painting skills are phenomenal! And your writing skills... oh my god I can't even begin to describe how talented you are in writing," Roman continued, allowing Virgil to bury his face in his neck once more. 

"You're intelligent, compassionate, caring, kind, and just everything positive. You've helped me through my hard times and I really love you for that. Your ability to help others is amazing; that's not a common theme among people anymore. You're also one of the strongest people I know. Despite all that you've been through, all of the hardships you've endured, you stayed strong and beat those demons, didn't you? You were so strong and so independent that you've conquered those demons, and continue to conquer them to this day. Although you have a rough past with Deceit, you still manage to stay strong. I'm so proud of you, Virge. So amazing," Roman maneuvered Virgil's head so that the creative trait could bury his nose in his boyfriend's hair, breathing in his comforting scent, like frolicking through a meadow of vibrant, breathtaking, beautiful flowers. 

"I love you, Virgil. So much. Being with you is more fun than popping bubble wrap," Roman's candid smile lit up the room. Virgil's head slowly lifted once more as he quirked an eyebrow questioningly at Roman. "Really?" 

Roman nodded and pecked Virgil's forehead. "Really." 

Virgil laughed, loud and unashamed, at his boyfriend's remark and lowered his head to his chest again. "I love you, you dork." 

A lustrous smile painted itself across Roman's flushed features. 

"I love you too, my love."


End file.
